Thehansofoundation.org
TheHansoFoundation.org (link) ist die offizielle Hanso Foundation Webseite, und Teil des ARG The Lost Experience. Während Schauplatz 1 des Experience spielte die Seite die wichtigste Rolle. Die Seite wurde am Ende von Schauplatz 1 heruntergefahren, da sie von der mysteriösen "Persephone" gehackt wurde. Man kann die Seite aber immer noch, unter folgendem Link, besuchen: The Hanso Foundation. Webseiten Teile Homepage "''Willkommen bei The Hanso Foundation. Den eingeschränkten Verstand zu predigen ist sich den Versprechungen der Zukunft zu verschließen. - Alvar Hanso" Dieser Bereich der Webseite zeigt den Werbespot und hat außerdem eine Sektion für Neuigkeiten, die aber scheinbar hauptsächlich für Pressemitteilungen gedacht ist. Mehr Informationen zu den Pressekonferenzen gibt es unter Hanso Korrespondenz. Leitspruch The Hanso Foundation steht an der Spitze der Sozial- und wissenschaftlichen Forschungen zum Vorteil der menschlichen Rasse. Über vierzig Jahre hat die Foundation in experimentelle Grundlagen gesteckt um so den Weltfrieden durch verbesserte Gesundheit, Vorbeugung, Vitalität und Langlebigkeit zu verbreiten. '' ''The Hanso Foundation. Für eine bessere Zukunft. Steckbriefe der Führungspersonen :Hauptarktikel Hanso Foundation Geschäftsleitung "Ich bin sehr stolz, dass ich mit so brillanten Menschen arbeiten darf. Sie alle inspirieren mich jeden Tag auf unserem Weg zu einer helleren Zukunft. Die Sachkenntnis und Hingabe des Teams übertrifft ständig meine Erwartungen." - Alvar Hanso Die Steckbriefseite hat Bilder und Informationen über folgende Führungspersonen: Alvar Hanso, Thomas Mittelwerk, Hugh McIntyre und Peter Thompson. Es gibt auch Namen und Bilder des Verwaltungsrats(außer Liddy Wales): Jacob Vanderfield, Liddy Wales, Lawrence Peck und Dick Cheever. Aktive Projekte The Hanso Foundation unterstützt sechs aktive Projekte(Siehe unten). Anmerkung: Die Liste der aktiven Projekte im Leitspruch unter den Logos enthält unter Anderem ein "Educational Outreach Imperative" Projekt, dass abgesehen vom Leitspruch nirgendwo erwähnt wird. Dieses Projekt wird im Leitspruch sogar zweimal aufgezählt(siehe Bild weiter oben). Es folgen die sechs Projekte: Mathematical Forecasting Initiative :Hauptartikel: Mathematical Forecasting Initiative freie deutsche Übersetzung: Mathematische Vorraussagen-Initative "Die Zukunft braucht nicht unentdecktes Land zu bleiben. Durch Wissenschaft und Technologie können wir unsere unerbittliche Vorwärtsbewegung zu einer sicheren Reise in einen gut entworfenen Hafen der Ruhe entwickeln." - Alvar Hanso "Die mathematische Voraussagen-Initiative verwendet die Schnittkantentheorie, um das Auf und Ab der Geschichte der Menschheit vorwegzunehmen. Indem sie die mathematische Wahrscheinlichkeit der seismischen menschlichen Ereignisse versteht und modelliert, kann die The Hanso Foundation den Weg voran belichten und eine zutreffende Straßenkarte zur Wertsteigerung der Menschlichkeit zur Verfügung stellen." Worldwide Wellness and Prevention Development Program :Hauptartikel: Worldwide Wellness and Prevention Development Program freie deutsche Übersetzung: Weltweite Wohlfühl- und Vorbeugeentwicklungsprogramm "Vorbeugung ist der Hauptgrund dafür, dass Menschen heute längere Leben führen. Die Zeit ist gekommen, dass jeder in unserer Welt versteht, wie eine minimale Investition an Zeit und Bemühungen zu einem in beträchtlichem Ausmaß längerem und glücklicherem Leben führen kann." - Alvar Hanso Das The Worldwide Wellness and Prevention Development Program wird als "das Herz und die Seele" der Arbeit der Hanso Foundation beschrieben. Die Arbeit des Programms wird des Weiteren als eine weitreichende pädagogische Initiative bezeichnet, die entworfen wurde um die Grundlagen der Hygiene-, Nahrungs- und Krankheitsvorbeugung der Welt zu unterrichten. Die Foundation arbeitet mit örtlichen Gesundheitsversorgern, Züchtern und Versorgungsbetrieben und ermöglicht so das Leben der Menschen mit den grundlegendsten Werkzeugen zu verbessern." Mental Health Appeal :Hauptartikel: Mental Health Appeal "Eine Gesellschaft sollte nicht an ihren Hellsten Lichtern gemessen werden, sondern daran, wie die Hellen denen den Weg leuchten, die nicht für sich selber leuchten können.." - Alvar Hanso "Alvar Hanso war schon immer der festen Überzeugung, dass Geisteskranken nicht nur die Möglichkeit, die Krankheit zu heilen gegeben werden sollte, sondern auch die, das Potenzial in ihnen zu erwecken, welches durch ihre Krankheit eingeschränkt wurde. Jeden Tag werden tausende, potentiell produktive Köpfe durch schreckliche Krankheiten gelähmt. Die Hanso Foundation fühlt sich verpflichtet diese tragischen Verluste zurück zu gewinnen. Das Mental Health Appeal der Hanso Foundation ist ein weltweites System aus Kliniken, welche nach revolutionären, neuen Behandlungsmöglichkeiten forschen. Es handelt sich dabei um nichts Geringeres als einen Kreuzzug, welcher das gesamte Spektrum dieser lähmenden Krankheiten auslöschen soll, um die Welt in eine bessere Zukunft zu leiten. Von Gentherapien bis hin zu radikalen pharmazeutischen Behandlungen forscht das Mental Health Appeal an den Grenzen von Chirurgie und Psychotherapie auf die Erfüllung des ehrgeizigen Auftrags Alvar Hansos hin: Die Ausrottung aller Geisteskrankheiten, bis zum Ende des Jahrhunderts." Electromagnetic Research Initiative :Hauptartikel: Electromagnetic Research Initiative freie deutsche Übersetzung: Elektromagnetische Forschungs Initiative "Um zu verstehen, wohin sich unsere Welt bewegt, müssen wir zu erst versuchen zu verstehen, wie sie entstanden ist" - Alvar Hanso Institute for Genomic Advancement :Hauptartikel: Institute for Genomic Advancement freie deutsche Übersetzung: Institut für genomischen Fortschritt "Wenn es die äußeren Reisen der Menschen waren, die uns zu so einer präkeren Lage brachten, dann ist es die innere Reise die uns die Freiheit bringen wird." - Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk Das Institute für Genomic Advancement engagiert sich im Bereich der Erweiterung des einstigen Human Genome Project, um dessen Ansätze fortzuführen, in dem Glauben, dass unsere Grundsteine klargestellt haben, dass die Zukunft, an welcher wir bauen, keine Grenzen haben wird. Womöglich zählt dieses Projekt bereits zu den am weitesten fortgeschrittenen Projekten der Foundation überhaupt. Das Institut selbst sucht aber nach nichts Geringerem als einer Möglichkeit der Ausrottung von Krankheiten und der Geburtsfehler, durch tieferes Verstehen der Funktion und der Mechanismen des menschlichen Genoms. Life Extension Project :Hauptartikel: Life Extension Project freie deutsche Übersetzung: Lebensverlängerungsprojekt "Mit der Zeit wird es keine Dinge mehr geben, die der Mensch nicht vollbringen kann, keine Grenzen, die wir nicht überschreiten können und keine Erfahrungen die wir nicht an zukünftige Generationen weitergeben können." - Alvar Hanso "Das Life Extension Project kann als die Summe all der Arbeit der Foundation, von Vorbeugung und Wellness, bis hin zur Entwicklung neuer Gentherapien und junger Sinne angesehen werden. Diese Summe ist nichts Geringeres als die Verlängerung des Menschlichen Lebens. Wenn es tatsächlich ein menschlicher Trieb - so grundlegend wie Essen, Schlafen und Lieben - ist, die Sterblichkeit eingeschränkt zu sehen, dann sieht sich das Life Extension Project verantwortlich dies zu tun -- Die Grenzen von Wissenschaft und Technologie zu erweitern, um die Menschheit weiter voran zu treiben, als jemals zuvor." Joop's Corner :Hauptartikel: Joop's Corner. Joop's Corner (zu Deutsch: Joops Ecke) ist eine Rubrik der The Hanso Foundation Website die ihrem 105-Jahre altem OrangutannJoop gewidmet ist. Dieser ist ein Testobjekt für das Life Extension Project der The Hanso Foundation. Die Seite enthält eine kurze Pressemitteilung betreffend ihrer Fortschritte mit Joop sowie ein Zitat zum Life Extension Project und eine Möglichkeit, Joop Mitteilungen zu senden. Newsletter :Hauptartikel Newsletter. Die Newsletter Seite ist eine Sektion der Website, in der Besucher ermutigt werden ihre E-Mail Adresse zu hinterlegen, damit sie über zukünftige Neuigkeiten bezüglich der Seite und der Firma informiert werden können. Werbespot :Hauptartikel: Hanso Foundation Werbung In dieser Kategorie der Webseite kann man sich den ersten Werbespot der Hanso Foundation ihrer "Für eine bessere Zukunft"-Kampagne ansehen. (Anmerkung: Die Sponsoreninformationen wurden in dieser Version weggelassen.) Subdomains Subdomains sind Unterseiten, welche Teil von thehansofoundation.org sind. Obwohl jeder Text als eine Subdomain benutzt werden kann, leiten die meisten zu www.thehansofoundation.org weiter. Diejenigen, die aber zu anderen Seiten führen sind hier aufgelistet: # persephone.thehansofoundation.org Persephone nutzt diese Subdomain häufig zur Kommunikation. # hole2.thehansofoundation.org Die Seite enthält einen gezeichneten Kopf, allerdings ohne Gesicht. # hole3.thehansofoundation.org Ein weiterer gesichtsloser Kopf. # hole4.thehansofoundation.org Ein weiterer gesichtsloser Kopf. :webmail.thehansofoundation.org War ein Webmail Server ohne realen Inhalt. RSS Feed ist ein Akronym für "Really Simple Syndication" (Wirklich einfache Syndikation) und ist eine Möglichkeit für Benutzer der Seite, informiert zu werden, sobald die Seite aktualisiert wird. Der"Feed" war unter dieser Adresse zu finden, bis die Seite heruntergefahren wurde (mehr dazu unten). Der Feed ist jetzt nicht mehr da, deswegen sind die Updates hier aufgelistet: # Die Mathematical Forecasting Initiative benutzt die Schnittkantentheorie Werden globale Wetteränderungen eine Verschiebung des Populationsschwerpunktes verursachen? Wo werden voraussichtlich neue Krankheiten auftauchen? Welche Spezies brauchen Schutz, bevor sie anfangen auszusterben? Die Mathematical Forecasting Initiative nutzt die Schnittkantentheorie um Wendungen in der Geschichte der Menschheit vorauszusagen. # Führungspersonen Jacob Vanderfield Liddy Wales Dick Cheever Lawrence Peck Bill Flood Sam Hicks # Peter Thompsons Profil Geboren 1959 in Terre Haute, Indiana, machte sich Peter Thompson an der Loyola University und der University of Chicago Law School einen Namen, bevor er eine erfolgreiche Karriere als Rechtsanwalt für Unternehmen führte - bis ihm aufgrund jahrelangen Rauchens eine unglaubliche Prognosemitgeteilt wurde: unoperabler Lungen- und Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs. # Hugh McIntyres Profil Als ein U.N. Dolmetscher Veteran mit großen Erfahrungen in öffentlichen Beziehungen, ist Kommunikationsdirektor Hugh McIntyre die öffentliche Stimme der The Hanso Foundation. # Alvar Hansos Profil Alvar Hanso setzte seine ersten Zeichen während dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, indem er Widerstandsbewegungen in Europa mit Munition versorgte. Nach dem Krieg wurde Hanso führender Lieferant für Hoch-technologisierte Waffen für die NATO. # Wichtige Meldung Uns ist aufgefallen, dass unserer Seite eine Art von Zerrütung widerfährt. Wir entschuldigen uns aufrichtig - Bitte lesen Sie die vollständige Pressemitteilung auf unserer Homepage. # Thehansofoundation.org wir wieder eröffnet. Die The Hanso Foundation steht an der Spitze der sozialen und wissenschaftlichen Forschungen zum Vorteil der menschlichen Rasse. www.thehansofoundation.org wird mit einem neuen Äußeren wiedereröffnet. Wenn sie über Neuigkeiten informiert werden wollen, können sie sich für unseren Newsletter registrieren. # Joop der Orangutan feiert seinen 105. Geburtstag Das Hanso Foundation Life-Extension Project feiert einen Meilenstein mit dem 105. Geburtstag von Subjekt 626. Subjekt 626, unter Hanso Life Extension Mitarbeitern "Joop" genannt, ist ein Orangutan, der von Britischen Forschern im frühen 19. Jahrhundert entdeckt wurde. # Genomic Advancement � Gebäude für die Zukunft Das Institute for Genomic Advancement gehört, als logische Folgerung, zu der Erweiterung des Human Genome Projektes. Diese Erweiterung geschieht, in dem Glauben, dass wenn wir erst einmal unsere Grundsteine offen niedergelegt haben, wir beim Bauen auf diesen Grundsteinen keine Grenzen haben werden. "Shutdown" der Webseite Nach Persephones Life Extension Project Hack wurde die Seite heruntergefahren. Zurück blieb nur die Nachricht unten und ein Link zu einem Video Statement von Thomas Mittelwerk, in dem er über "lebendiges debattieren" und Kritik von "der Dunkelheit" redet.talking about "spirited debate" and critics from "the darkness". Beim dekomplimieren der Seite zeigt sich, dass der Originaltext der Nachricht "Rette mich!" hieß. "Die The Hanso Foundation Seite wurde von böswilligen Unterwandern gehackt, um die Arbeit vieler pflichtbewusster Forscher zu verunstalten. Bis eine legale Untersuchung durchgeführt wurde, wird die Seite für die Öffentlichkeit nicht länger zugänglich sein. Namaste." "Klicken sie hier um ein Statement von Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk, Präsident und Chef Technologist der Hanso Foundation zu sehen. Wenn man die Maus nicht bewegt, hört man ein lauter werdendes Geräusch und nach 110 Sekunden erscheint kurzzeitig die Nachricht "orientation testing version 1988" unter dem Hanso Logo. Später erschien eine Verschlüsselte Korrespondenz auf der Seite. Original Website ]] Es gab bereits vor der Remodellierung für The Lost Experienceeine Seite der Hanso Foundation. Diese wurde nach der US Ausstrahlung des Schwan Orientierungsfilms online gestellt und enthielt Informationen über Alvar Hanso und seine Foundation. Dieser Teilabschnitt ist der alten Internetpräsenz gewidmet und so könnten einige Informationen nicht mehr aktuell sein. * Auf einer Unterseite zum "The Hanso Life-Extension Project" ist ein Brief abgedruckt, der unter anderem auch Joop einen Orang Utan erwähnt, der im frühen 19.Jahrundert von britischen Entdeckern gefunden wurde. Er ist auch unter dem Namen Subjekt 626 bekannt. Der Brief behauptet, die Informationen kämen von einer "experimentellen Station in Zanzibar” und gibt als Quelle Einar Ragnarsson, einen Hauptkommunikationsoffizier an. Wenn man in diesem Brief auf den letzten Abschnitt klickt erscheint eine Box. Gibt man nun 'Copenhagen' ein und klickt auf "Submit" wird einem ein zweiter Brief offenbart. * Die The Hanso Foundation Seite enthält auch eine Seite über Alvar Hanso. Wenn man auf der Seite auf das Foto Alvar Hansos klickt erscheint eine GIF - Animation, die eine Konversation zwischen zwei Menschen darstellt. Die Schrift und das Setting sind ähnlich zu dem, was Michael am Ende der Folge 2x09 "Was Kate getan hat" erlebte. Nach dieser Konversation öffnet sich ein weiterer Brief, welcher eine Antwort auf den Brief ist, den man wie oben beschrieben erreichen kann. * Die alte Seite kann nun unter http://emri.perception.net/gefunden werden. Wissenswertes *Bei den Ladezeiten laufen die Prozentzahlen numerisch. Außerhalb der richtigen Rangfolge erscheinen zwischenzeitlich immer wieder "die Zahlen". *Joop wird als "Experimentelles Subjekt 626" bezeichnet. 626 ist dieselbe Experimentnummer wie Stitch aus den Filmen. Stitch ist eines von vielen Experimenten aus einer Reihe von one of many of a line of Genetische Experimenten. Lilo & Stitch werden auch von /ABC produziert. *In der unteren linken Ecke der Hauptseite gibt es einen Knopf, der die Positionen der blauen Lichtkegel im Hintergrund ändert. Dies hat bisher noch keine relevante Bedeutung. Außerdem gibt es in der oberen Rechten Ecke einen Knopf, der aber scheinbar nichts bringt. Diese Knöpfe können gefunden werden, indem man sich durch die anderen Knöpfe durchdrückt. *Beim dekomlimieren der Flash Datei erscheint eine XML Datei. Diese Datei enthält eine "Kontaktieren sie uns" für die linke Navigationsleiste. Sie ist allerdings desaktiviert, vielleicht für einen späteren Gebrauch. Diese Flash Datei ist hier zu finden. *Eine UK Design Firma namens Hi-ReS! (Link) designte die neue Hanso Seite. Hi-ReS! gestaltete zuvor die [http://www.channel4.com/lost ''Lost Sektion] von Britain's Channel 4 Webseite. Die Seite der Firma hat nichts mit der Lost Experience zu tun. *Die Seite hat einen versteckten Link unter dem Video von Mittelwerk: Pdeo eo jkp ukqn bwqhp. Wo ukq kjya odkqpaz wp pda pkl kb ukqn hqjco, sa'ra whh ckp "xhkkz kj kqn dwjzo." E fqop dkla iu bneajz eo naopejc awou. Sdana wna ukq? E'hh jaaz ukq pk iaap ia ej Jknswu. Übersetzt heißt das: Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Wie du einst aus deinen Lungen geschrien hast, "haben wir alle Blut an unseren Händen". Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Freund ruhig schlafen kann. Wo bist du? Ich möchte, dass du mich in Norwegen triffst. Hansos' Nachricht TheHansoFoundation.org wurde zwei Tage nach DJ Dan's Interview mit Rachel Blake und der Veröffentlichung des Norwegen Videos komplett neuveröffentlicht. Nach einer kurzen Einführung, folgt ein kurzes Statement von Alvar Hanso. Diese Nachricht enthält Dankessagungen an seine Tochter Rachel Blake und all die, die ihr auf ihrer Weltreise geholfen haben ihn aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Sein Vertrauen in seinen Kollegen Thomas Mittelwerk sei unangebracht gewesen und habe viele Menschenleben gekostet, für die Hansos "Reue...endlos ist." Hanso will eine zweite Chance nutzen, die Foundation mit "Vorsicht und Aufsicht" wieder zu eröffnen, um die Absicht aufrecht zu erhalten, "Wiedergeburt in ein sterbendes Land mit sterbenden Leuten" zu bringen. "Um die Menschheit zu retten, müssen wir uns erst in unsere Menschheit hineintasten." Der Brief enthält eine geheime Nachricht von Mittelwerk Klickt man auf "humanity", das letzte Wort des dritten Abschnittes, erscheint ein kontraststarkes Bild von Mittelwerk und eine Video Nachricht wiederholt sich. Dies ist nicht nur eine Versicherung seines Engagements, es scheint viel eher ein Gelübde zu sein: "Du hast einen Kampf gefochten, aber das ist alles was es war: Ein Kampf. Die Menschheit braucht mich, jetzt mehr als je zuvor. ich habe den Virus, ich habe den Willen und ich werde nicht versagen." Das Video zeigt Anzeichen eines starken Messias Komplex. Die Buchstabenketten am Ende des Briefes stehen für die Hanso Foundation Projekte und deren Logos: LEP (Life Extension Project), ERI (Electromagnetic Research Initiative), IGA (Institute for Genomic Advancement), WWP DP (Worldwide Wellness and Prevention Development Program), MFI (Mathematical Forecasting Initiative), and EOI (Educational Outreach Imperative). MHA (Mental Health Appeal) fehlt. Im Copyright wurde die Electromagnetic Research Initiative scheinbar durch den Educational Outreach Imperative ersetzt. Versionen *Die erste Hanso Foundation Website *Die zweite Hanso Foundation Website *Die dritte Hanso Foundation Website *Die aktuelle Hanso Foundation Website Externe Links *Orientierungsvideo Ausgabe 1980 Siehe auch *Hanso Foundation **Alvar Hanso **Thomas Mittelwerk **Hugh McIntyre *Persephone *Rachel Blake *persephone.thehansofoundation.org *hole2.thehansofoundation.org *hole3.thehansofoundation.org *hole4.thehansofoundation.org Category:Hanso Foundation Category:Offizielle Webseiten Category:The Lost Experience Category:Webseiten Category:The Lost Experience Webseiten en:Thehansofoundation.org es:Thehansofoundation.org fr:Thehansofoundation.org it:Thehansofoundation.org pt:Thehansofoundation.org